Banannas are Evil Apples are Good
by Wrenn8811
Summary: A little Rayne for everyone
1. Prolouge

Standard Disclaimers apply

Many thanks to Kat who reviewed this story on the Firefly Glow website :)

**Prolouge**

* * *

She could feel her whole body shudder as his teeth grazed her turgid nipple, his breath washing over her breast, all her nerve endings screaming for attention.

He used his incredible strength to keep his body form touching hers, only his lips skimmed over skin that felt like silk and tasted like apples. He felt a totally male satisfaction at making his woman moan with need. He knew she was close; her breath was coming in hard little pants, her hands fisted in the bedclothes as he licked her stomach and blew across the wet streak left behind.

His breath ruffled her dark mound as he moved down her body; her thighs fell open in invitation for him to taste the liquid honey that poured from her center. Her musk intoxicated him, there was nothing more he wanted to do than bury his cock into her, bury himself until there was no him no her only one.

He could feel his cock pulse with every beat of his heart, creamy pre cum dripped out of the salty slit on the head.

He used what little self-control he had left to nibble on her inner thighs, nipping and soothing with his tongue, he let out a soft chuckle at her growl for him to get on with it, or she would take it out on him later. He looked forward to it, when she was in a get even mood they shattered the verse.

She woke with a start in sweat-tangled sheets, kicking her way free she moved out into the corridor.

Voices floated down the hallway from out of the mess. Stopping short of the door, she listened as the men shared a laugh and a drink and a hardnosed game of poker. The stakes were high, septic chores were on the table. She was loath to interrupt them as these moments of easy camaraderie between the men seemed to few and far between.

The instincts that had saved his life more often than not let him know she was just out of sight of the door. He could taste her on the air moving through the mess from the door, she tasted like cinnamon, all fire and spice with just a hint of green apples to smooth his tongue. The other men had not noticed anything amiss, mostly because they had polished off most of a bottle of Kaylees Special Engine Shine, all except Book who had stuck with tea.

Her conscious mind brushed the edge of his, a deeper connection than the one that allowed them to feel each other at all times, he could feel her indecision about coming into the mess and interrupting the men. He opened his mind further to let her know that she would always be welcome wherever he was at and if the other men had a problem with that, it was to gorram bad they would have to deal with him.

Her soft laugh preceded her into the mess, as she passed where he was sitting he snaked out an arm and captured her around the waist. A quick tug tumbled her into his lap.


	2. Whiskey, River & Chess

River Tam had to die, Serenity and her crew could not keep running this way. The list of planets they could not go to was getting longer and longer.

It had been 26 months, 2 days and 47 minutes since she had been rudely awakened out of the cryogenic pod. Simon had given her a mix of drugs that had caused River to fall into a light coma.

During what River came to call her long sleep her brain had found new pathways for the synapses to run. When River had woken up she found the world made a bit more sense, she was more centered in the here and now and not scattered through the every when which she had previously inhabited. River could now more clearly "see" every one's feelings on Serenity, each person had a "taste", and there was one who seemed to anchor her in the now more so than the others.

It was at dinner the day after that Simon released River from the infirmary that she flatly announced to the table at large

"I have to die".

After Simon's aghast "River, NO!" everyone started talking, Jayne just kept eating, of course, as nothing much bothered him.

River cast an entreating glance around the table, as everyone got more and more excited, even the Captain joined in. Her eyes met Jayne's across the table, rolling his eyes he let out with,

"Gorramit, can't a man eat in peace? The Gorram Girl doesn't mean die, die she just means ……die"

River threw Jayne a grateful glance and a quiet 'thank you' everyone stared at them, Jayne understanding River, would miracles never cease.

"OK, how does one not die, but still die?" Wash asked the room at large with a look of extreme confusion filling his features.

Taking a deep breath River looked to the head of the table,

"Captain, I am endangering the crew" as Mal opened his mouth to contradict that statement, River held up her hand. "No captain, the Blue Sun Corp will not stop until they have me or until I am dead."

Jayne interjected, "ya got that right, them blue hands of yours don't care who they have to go through to get ta ya, what's for dessert?"

Simon burst out "Could you be anymore uncouth, we are talking about my mei mei's life here!"

River laid a hand on his arm, and Simon subsided, throwing a glare in Jayne's direction. With a hurt look, Jayne started to eat again.

Book quietly asked "River, what were you thinking of doing?" He seemed to be the only one, along with Jayne, who was willing to accept that River was semi normal, and could now articulate her demands.

Pushing my dinner plate away, River clasped my hands on the tabletop, "I need your help to kill off 'River Tam'." She threw a sly look in Jayne's direction, which he did not notice "I of course will still exist, which means creating a whole new identity, I may be a genius but I am afraid I have not studied this particular life course"

Suddenly River knew something had to change, she rose from the table and ran from the room, ignoring Simons "Mei Mei are you alright"

Simon reached for River but she eluded his grasp to run out of the mess. Simon started after her; River could feel his fear that she was regressing into the wild thing that had come out of the box. River almost wept at the despair Simon felt, it almost caused him to collapse onto the floor, only the love he felt for his sister kept him on his feet and following in his her wake.

Just as quickly as she had left, River returned, thrusting a piece of paper at Wash, and told Mal "Captain we have to go there, it will be a great opportunity for the crew and that is where "River" will die"

Mal was a little disconcerted by River talking about herself in the third person, but he had gotten to believe in the young girls predictions over the past 2 years, though before River's long sleep, they had not often been as clear as this one.

"Ok, Wash you heard her, lay in a course for…Where are we going?"

As Wash got up form the table to lay in the new course he answered the captain "Well Mal, she has the coordinates but I don't recognize them, care to join me lambie toes?" Wash asked his wife on his way out.

"Not right now husband, I want to learn more of why we are going from River" Zoe replied. "River, what do you mean a great opportunity for the crew?" she asked the her as River sat back down at the table, Book placed a cup of tea in front of her. Smiling in thanks River replied to Zoe.

"I really don't know, I just get this feeling that it will be great for the crew, Simon is needed there and I will be safe enough to kill "River".

Mal got up and grabbed a cup of coffee, "what we need is a plan, and a new secure ID for River"

Simon looked thoughtful "What will we do about a body, we can't just kill some innocent girl and bury her. What about DNA, if the people after River dig up the grave they would know that it was not River by just doing a simple test"

River got up and refilled her tea, when she returned to the table and sat down on the long bench beside Jayne. He threw her a suspicious look, and moved his plate away further from her reach. River just smiled innocently, as Jayne glowered even harder at her.

"Simon is correct Captain, we have to use a method that will cause most of my body parts to be very small, unidentifiable even. I know the blue hands will send out agents to confirm my death. I am not even sure if faking my death will actually work to stop them."

"Blow her up, that will make your bits small enough" Jayne said around a mouthful of protein mush.

"You are not getting anywhere near my sister with explosives, you big goon" Simon bit out hotly. Things had been deteriorating between Simon and Jayne ever since River had been in the coma. Something had happened that neither Simon nor Jayne would talk about.

While Jayne was glaring at Simon, River filched the sweet right off his plate, Jayne never noticed.

The Captain hid his smile behind his cup of coffee, seeing River act like a 'normal' girl; she looked so happily mischievous eating the treat, not even really trying to hide it as she ate it, daring Jayne to catch her.

The Captains voice cut across the tension

"Kaylee I'm sure there is something in the engine room needing your attention. Simon Zoe the infirmary now"

Simon rose from the table his glare not leaving Jayne.

"Jayne" the captain continued "your on clean up, I want this mess spotless"

One look at Mal's face caused Jayne's whine of "Aww Capn" to trail off in mid sentence.

Jayne got up and started to clean the table, good thing that the plates were plastic because he took his frustration out on the dinnerware. Slamming the plates and cups around as if he was imagining they were someone's head.

River pulled her feet up onto the seat wrapping her arms around her ankles; with her head tilted to the side she resembled an inquisitive bird perched on a branch.

Jayne finally noticed that his dessert had disappeared off of his plate. River listened fascinated as Jayne cursed for three minutes straight without once repeating himself.

As Jayne wound down, River announced "I made the dessert tonight", Jayne finally noticed her sitting on the bench. He knew who had stolen his treat; Jayne gave her a look that he knew caused men to back down in fear. River just smiled at him.

"Gorram Girl, then why did you take mine? It's a poor day in this verse when a man can't even eat his own damn supper in peace." Jayne grumbled at the room at large.

"I needed to bribe you", not expecting an answer out of River it took a minute for Jayne to realize that she was answering his question. "Huh you what" Jayne responded.

"I needed to get your attention, so I could bribe you with the remaining dessert that I hid" River replied patiently, she was very aware that frequently it took many repetitions to get through to Jayne, she knew Jayne was not stupid, though most people took him that way. He just had a tendency not to pay attention to other people and what they were saying unless it was something that held a particular interest for him.

Jayne leaned back against the counter crossing his arms over his chest he told River "I ain't goin gainst the Captain"

Rivers laugh pealed out like bells chiming in the mist. Jayne suppressed a shudder; her laugh had always made him feel that all those stories his ma had told him as a child were true.

River crossed the mess to stand in front of Jayne, "We are a family now, you do not betray family." She stated with a finality that drove the truth of that statement to his bones.

"I only want to know why you and Simon are mad at each other"

Jayne looked down at his boots, he was not a man to whom words came easily, especially when he felt it was something that would make him look foolish.

River leaned into Jayne, resting her chin on his crossed arms to look into his face; he refused to meet her eyes.

"Aint none of your business girl," he said gruffly, shifting his feet in hopes that River would take the hint and leave, when she didn't he turned to the sink and rattled the dishes. River simply stepped around in front of him, sliding in the small space between him and the sink, before he could step back River placed her hand on his cheek catching his eyes with hers.

"It is my business, he is my brother and you are…" River stopped, Jayne felt like there was nothing but him and River, the mess, the crew even Serenity had disappeared and they were alone floating in the black. "You are who you are" she finished softly.

The spell broken Jayne took a step back more shaken than he would even admit to himself.

"I know I am somehow the cause of the disagreement between you and Simon," River continued as she hopped to sit on the counter, bringing her level with Jayne. "If you tell me what happened you get the rest of the dessert for yourself"

Jayne weighed the draw of the sweets against the possibility of being embarrassed, the dessert won out.

"I kissed you," he said roughly

River was prepared for anything but that, her mouth fell open. "No you didn't" she stuttered

"I know what I did, I kissed you Gorramit" Jayne stated hotly.

"No you didn't, I would have remembered" River answered back, just as hotly. She thought a moment, crossing her arms she leaned forward, "When?"

The heat flared between them, River could see it in the flare of Jayne's nostrils, and how his eyes suddenly became half-mast. Jayne could smell her heat; taste the cinnamon of her on his tongue.

"When" River repeated, her voice a bare whisper of sound, leaning closer her lower lip fell open in a silent invitation, she unconsciously braced herself by placing a hand on Jayne's chest.

Her cool hand on his chest almost undid his resolve to stay away from her, even through the cotton of his t-shirt; it caused a wave of heat to slam into his groin, his cock sprang to instant attention. If this is what her hand did to him fully dressed, what would it do to him naked, he groaned as the image of her cool hands stroking him flashed through his mind.

"You were out of it" Jayne growled as he leaned forward to take his fill of the promise her lips offered.

"WHAT!" River pushed at Jayne's chest, "how could you" Tears started to fall from Rivers eyes, "How could you?" she repeated more softly.

"I was trying to wake you up," Jayne mumbled, "like in the old stories." He looked down at his feet, his ears turned red as the blood rushed from his groin to his head.

Seeing Jayne blush, caused some of River's anger to cool, she stretched out her hand and grasped his. River allowed her mind to open, concentrating on reaching for Jayne.

Suddenly, connection, their conscious minds were linked. "It was you," River breathed, '_It was Jayne who brought me back, not Simon'_

Jayne jerked back in shock, River did not release her death grip on Jayne's hand.

"Get outta my head, gorramit girl you don't belong there" Jayne stuttered, turning white with fear. He felt a sense of calm acceptance flow from River, her emotions calmed his somewhat.

"What is this?" He ground out, "Why are you in my head" his whole body shook from the rush of adrenaline that had slammed through his body when he had first felt her in his mind. Rivers small hand in his kept him anchored in place.

Rivers thought, of him bringing her back came through to him as if she had said it aloud. "Brought you back, shit I didn't do nothin," He stated firmly.

River smiled at him and bunching the front of his t-shirt in her hand pulled his face toward her, whispering, "we are bonded" she kissed his bearded cheek softly.

Leaving Jayne standing confused in the middle of the mess, River skipped out the door; looking back she reminded him that he was on clean up.

"Gorram Girl is even more moon brained than before" Jayne stated as he went back to washing the dishes.

Later that night Jayne sat cleaning his guns in the mess, he looked up as River leaned in the doorway.

"Two by Two, don't you feel sometimes like we're on an ark?" She asked the room at large.

Jayne realized River was on her way to being well and truly drunk, she raised a bottle to her lips and took a long drink. She wobbled over to the table and fell into a chair, "looks like I'm bunking in here again. Kaylee and Simon are at it, come to think of it everyone's at it." River looked at Jayne bleary eyed, he reached out and took a long drink from the bottle.

"Is that right little girl, hope your stayin out of their heads" he said

"Can't read them, only feeling, can only go in yours" River told Jayne solemnly as she took the bottle back.

"Ain't that comfortin" Jayne returned to cleaning his gun.

"Wash and Zoe, Simon and Kaylee, Captain Daddy and Nara, Shepard and his book full of lies, Jayne and Vera" River sing songed, she took a good look at the gun on the table, snatching up a piece she pointed it at Jayne "This aint Vera, she's gonna get jealous" River announced. "Here Jayne you need another drink, then maybe youse will talk instead of grunt"

Closing one eye River leaned in and looked Jayne in the face "You know you would look much more swai if you didn't scowl so much" nodding she leaned back in her seat and watched as Jayne continued to clean and reassemble his gun.

Noticing the bottle was nearly empty, River got up from the table, and bouncing off the chairs she made her way to the door. "Don't you go anywhere Jayne Cobb" River pointed her finger in his general direction, seeing as there were now several Jayne's sitting at the table River figured her aim would hit one of them, "I'll be right back, promise me you won't go anywhere." River waited until she got Jayne's promise before weaving her way down the corridor.

Coming back into the mess River put a fresh bottle of whiskey on the table along with a chess set.

"What's the game for?" Jayne asked as he reached for the new bottle, 'girl might be moon brained but she sure knew her whiskey he thought'

River scowled at him "I heard that" rearing back and trying to hold her head up proudly she stated very loudly "I may be moon brained, but I am a genius."

Sitting down in the chair she looked at Jayne with a sad face, "In and out, round and round, up and down they're still at it. Have been for hours now, do you know I am nineteen and never been kissed. There is something just not right in that, I betcha you had already been kissed at nineteen, didn't ya Jayne?" River looked at Jayne with interest.

"Yup and a lot more sides, wanna hear it?" Jayne was starting to feel a bit intoxicated, after all he had finished off the first bottle and the second bottle was more than half gone.

"Nope, not interested" River replied ignoring the hurt look on Jayne's face. "I'm gonna teach you how to play chess."

"Don't wanna" Jayne retorted even as River set up the board, "you'll just win anyways always do."

"Not playing to win silly," River admonished Jayne, "playing to keep me from feeling things."

Jayne heaved a big sigh and gave in, he actually found himself have fun as River taught him her version of chess, which seemed to involve the members of the crew being chess pieces and both of them being on the same side.

The last thing Jayne remembered with any clarity was River lying with her head in his lap while they sang songs with very dirty lyrics, most of which River taught to him.

Simon walked into the mess the next morning, grinning to himself; the things Kaylee could do with fruit. How had he been so lucky to find her out here, in the middle of nowhere.

The smell of alcohol hit him as soon as he walked in the door, Simon could hear Jayne snoring like a freight train. 'God that man is a walking ape' thought Simon as he crossed the mess.

Simon heard Rivers muffled voice "I heard that" coming from somewhere around the table. Looking for her Simon found River with her head in Jayne's crotch and Jayne's hand appeared to be holding her there.

Simon lost it, with a roar that brought everyone to the mess he attempted to lift Jayne off the seat, when that did not work, Simon hauled back and punched Jayne, who by this time was starting to come out of his drunken stupor. Simon's punch actually knocked Jayne's head back a bit, acting on instinct of a long time bar brawler, Jayne came up swinging sending the poor Simon flat on his ass in one punch.

Having her head knocked on the underside of the table woke River up, she stumbled to her feet and stared at her brother who was lying on the floor with Kaylee holding his head and yelling at Jayne.

Looking to Jayne for an explanation, all River got was "the húndàn came at me swingin, was nothing I could do."

Simon came to enough to start swearing at Jayne, "you Gorram go se you raped my sister, I'm gonna kill you."

"Hold it right there doc if there is gonna be any killin I am gonna be the one to do it" Mal had walked into the mess and took everything in one look. The bottles of whiskey on the table, River and Jayne still feeling the effects by the look of things, the Doc on the floor with what looked to be the start of a beautiful black eye, which meant Jayne had hit him. Mal could not explain the chess set on the table that seemed to be wearing clothes that made them look like the crew.

"What the Gorram hell happened in here?" Mal made sure to use his Captain on the edge of reason and getting ready to kill people voice.

River raised her head; she glared at Simon "Simon I am sick and tired of you treating Jayne like a lower level scum sucking beast of a human being. You want to know what happened here, well I will tell you what happened here Simon" Rivers voice dropped into a purely conversational tone "I fucked Jayne until he couldn't walk Simon, now if you excuse me I am going to go get some sleep." Ignoring everyone's shocked gasps, and Jayne's confused mutterings of

"remember songs, chess, whiskey but no sex, sure I would have remembered getting fucked till I couldn't walk"

River left the mess, and did not know where to go, she did not want to go to the room she shared with Simon and none of the passenger rooms were set up. Making a quick decision she went to Jayne's bunk, which is where he found her a few minutes later.

"Huh, what you doin here?" Jayne ased as he noticed River curled up in the chair beside his bed.

"Sorry, did not know where else to go. Jayne I hope you did not get into trouble from the captain with what I said." River blushed and ducked her head.

Jayne moved to his bed and lay down, "Naw, Captain knew you were lyin through your teeth, pixie. He's calmin Simon down in the mess right now, said it was best if I wasn't around. Wanted to sleep anyways.".

"Whatcha goin ta do?" he asked River as he reached down pushed his pants down to his boots, swearing cause he forgot to undo his boots first, Jayne struggled to get them off.

Slipping under his blanket, he was surprised to hear River ask "can I sleep with you?"

"Huh, ya wanna?" Jayne looked sharply at River

As River crawled under the covers, she said "No, silly, sleep, I want to sleep, I'm safe here and your warm." She wiggled until she was comfortable and was asleep within moments.

Jayne looked down at her in shock, he didn't think anyone had ever told him they felt safe with him before. Pulling River, closer Jayne buried his face in her hair and followed her into sleep.


	3. Of Winnings & Kisses

River knocked on the door to Inara shuttle, "may I come in" she asked the companion when the door was opened.

"Of course mei mei, would you care to join me for tea" Inara gestured toward the tea service she had set up.

Sitting herself down on the divan River nodded her acceptance, once again struck by the beauty of Inara's motions as she went through the simple act of pouring tea.

Inara watched the younger girl out of the corner of her eye, she could sense something was bothering River, beyond the fight she had with Simon.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Inara asked softly as she handed the cup of tea to River.

"No, Simon and I will get things sorted, oh" with a blush River took a sip of her tea, "you mean Jayne. There is nothing to talk about Nara, we are just friends, thrown together by circumstance." River looked up, and smiled at Inara "I know what everyone is thinking, that you can't trust Jayne around River, maybe everyone should be worrying about Jayne." River laughed when Inara replied, "I think you may have a point."

"Actually Nara I came to talk to you about something completely different." River placed her cup of tea onto the little side table, "I need to make money, lots of money, I know how to do it, but I need your help."

Inara looked at the younger girl thoughtfully, "Before I say anything I would like to know two things, one is this legal and two has Mal agreed to it?"

River said in one breath "I know who is going to win the Central Core Race next week, it is actually the last minute entry. He will win by 6 lengths, and the odds are 82 to 1, will you help me?"

"So you would like me to place a bet for you?" Inara asked in astonishment, this was the last thing she had expected River to ask of her.

"Yes please, only I don't have any money, that is where the favor comes in. I would like you to bet, and loan me 10 percent of your winnings. Which in turn I will bet on the Derby, being held the next day, I know who is going to win that as well. The odds are not as good as the Central Race, but they are not bad." River looked entreatingly at Inara after she finished her pitch.

Inara took a sip of her tea as she thought, "excuse me a moment", Inara moved to the cortex and pulled up some information and printed it out, she then handed the printout to River.

"Can you tell me who is going to win these races?" Inara asked, "I will need proof before I commit myself to any undertaking."

"That's easy, #2 in the first, #8 in the second and #29 in the third race," River replied, looking up she asked "Can you place bets from your shuttle?"

"Certainly, though I am not a betting person, so I usually do not do so." Inara smiled, she knew what River was getting at, and "So do you think 50 Credits will be enough to start?" she asked.

Kaylee wandered across the catwalk, Simon was in a foul mood, and so after failing to cheer him up, Kaylee had left the infirmary in, what was for her a huff. River was no where to be found again, just like yesterday, so Kaylee thought she would go and see what Nara was doing. Her shuttle was just so shiny, and Nara was just about perfect.

Kaylee could hear laughter and Rivers whoop of delight through the shuttle door, knocking Kaylee stuck her head in "Can I come in?"

River was dancing in the middle of the room, which in it self was not unusual for River as she had a tendency since coming on board Serenity to dance whenever the mood struck her, what was new was the fact that Inara seemed to be dancing as well.

Inara smiled at her guest, "Kaylee, come in, River and I were just celebrating"

"Shiny, what are you all celebratin?" Kaylee sat down on the ottoman at the foot of Inara's bed.

"I am a genius" River announced with a huge grin.

"I know that, is that what you are celebratin?" Kaylee looked between the two women, it seemed rather odd to her but with River one never knew what to expect.

River laughed gaily, and Inara smiled "In a way," she told Kaylee, "River has the ability to pick the winner of any race. So far this afternoon we have deposited a very tidy sum of credits into my account, of which 10 goes to River."

Kaylee's eyes got wide as saucers, "Shiny, can I play to?" her face fell, "only I don't have an account." Never one to be down for long Kaylee immediately brightened, "River and I can play next time we're down side."

"Whatcha gonna do with your money River?" The girls fell to planning just what they would do with their winnings.

* * *

River found the captain sitting in the cockpit looking out at the black. "Magnets can attract and repel depending on which end you point them at, you just have to figure out if you are north or south and you will find your way home" she said softly, knowing that Mal would not acknowledge her advice to help ease his pain. That even to himself he would not admit he had feelings for Inara.

Without taking his eyes of the black Mal waved River into the cockpit. "I didn't get a word out of Simon, even when I threatened him with Zoë" the captain said, "Zoë figures it has something to do with you." Mal spared River a glance "Maybe you know somthin ya'all care to tell me?"

"I have spoken the matter over with Simon Captain, you could say the conversation did not go well" River replied, "Which is why I have come to speak with you, I have a business proposition."

The whole ship had 'heard' River's conversation with Simon, or at least Simon's half of the conversation as he had been yelling at the top of his lungs.

The captain turned the chair and his attention towards River, "A business proposition, huh, what kind of business proposition a little girl like you be talking about on my boat?"

River cut in, "I would like you to remember that I am going to be 20 years old in a few months Captain, and I am capable of making my own decisions based on gathered data, and that you keep an open mind." River paused, at Mal's nod she continued. "I have done the calculations and I believe that the amount I am offering in remuneration is more than fair. I calculated how much having Inara as an ambassador was worth and added a 1.32 value increase per annum for such, to the forecasted revenue based on our previous intake of funds." At Mal's furious hand waving River stopped and looked at Mal.

"One what are you talking about and two where did you get money?" Mal well knew that the Doctor had been spending every penny he had on medications for his sister.

"My apologies Captain, I though I was being perfectly clear, I wish to pay my way, as I do not have a job." River paused and looked sheepish, "I have been making small, investments through Inara and they have been paying quite well."

Mal looked at River in astonishment, he rose from the chair and exited the cockpit. As he reached the center of Serenity he flicked on the com and demanded that everyone meet in the mess in 2 seconds, or dammit he was going to shoot someone.

Kaylee came rushing out of the infirmary, Simon at her heels catching Mal in the aisle. "Captain what is the matter, is something wrong with Serenity?"

Mal looked at Kaylee, "were you involved in Rivers mad scheme?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

Kaylee's eyes got as big as saucers; she looked over Mal's shoulder to River who was coming down the companion way followed by Zoë, Wash and Book. Biting her lip, Kaylee said, "No, I was not involved in River's mad scheme." Unfortunately Kaylee's face was not made for lying, one look and Mal saw the whole story.

He could hear Simon in the background 'Mad scheme what mad scheme, Mei Mei what is going on and why is the Captain going to shoot someone'

River moved forward, "Perhaps we should move to the Mess as the Captain requested, I can explain everything there." As they moved down the companionway, River reached out to Jayne, she mentally felt his acknowledgement that he would be at the mess in a few minutes.

River moved around the mess making coffee and tea as the crew settled themselves down at the table.

"Alright Mei Mei, we're all here, what is this all about?" Simon asked.

River cocked her head as if she was listening to something only she could hear; a bright smile broke out over her face. River felt a blush heat her cheeks, as she sensed what Jayne had been doing in the shower, she giggled if she ever got that man in bed she now knew exactly what to do to make him lose his mind.

"Jayne will be here in a few moments, we must wait for him" River replied to her brother, she moved around putting out place settings. Ignoring Simon's spluttered questions and the astonished gazes of the rest of the crew.

Digging out the remainder of the dessert, River placed a single piece in front of everyone, and placing the last eight in front of Jayne as he sat himself down at the table.

"I thought I" Jayne grumbled,

"Hush Jayne, you have enough, you can share" River admonished him as she poured coffee into his mug. To the further astonishment of the crew Jayne subsided and said no more.

Ensuring everyone had a drink and snack River sat down at the table.

"As you all are aware I have certain abilities, that of late have become somewhat more reliable, other than letting the Captain know where Serenity should go to make the most profit and be safest" River ignored the grumble from Jayne of havin no fun, "I have been able to pick winners. Winner of games, races, the stock market, I very carefully calculated the odds of how many times I could win before I had to lose to avoid attracting attention. I asked Inara to help me, she had her doubts but I had a plan in place so she agreed." River paused for a sip of her tea, continuing "I do not have a job here on Serenity, so I decided I had to pay my way."

River reached down under the table and pulled out a bag, she placed in on the table with a solid thunk. "As everyone knows a portion of every job goes toward Serenity's upkeep, this is Serenity's 10 portion of my winnings;"

"How much is in there?" Wash asked, he reached for the bag, and shot a hurt look at his wife when she slapped his hands away. River named a number that had the whole crew gasping in shock.

"This is only Serenity's portion?" Book confirmed and River nodded.

Leaning back she started to drink her tea, "I would also like to have my own room."

"Mei Mei, What, Where you need" Simon stuttered "You can't I mean"

"Simon I am nineteen years old, I think it is time I had a room of my own" River smiled "Besides you could you some privacy yourself."

Simon sat there looking stunned, seemingly unable to process the fact that his baby sister was on her way to having a 'normal' life.

River put her cup down on the table as she rose and gave Simon a hug, "Thank you Simon, I am getting better now, you don't have to worry so much"

Everyone pitched in to help River move into her new room. Inara and Kaylee were helping River to hang a piece of fabric across the space to soften the lines of the room.

River was standing balanced on a crate hooking the fabric to the ceiling of her new room.

"Thanks Nara this fabric is beautiful", Jayne entered the hatch, as usual he had been drafted as a pack animal and was carrying an armload of pillows and blankets. Just as he crossed the threshold River lost her balance and fell backwards off the crate, Inara let out a small scream, Kaylee just froze in place.

Jayne caught River in his arms, "Easy Pixie Girl, don't want ya scrambling your brains when ya just got them working again"

"Oh Jayne, that was just shiny the way you caught River, just like them knights on the cortex!" Kaylee cried out.

"Yes thank you for your timely arrival, Jayne, Kaylee could you please help me?" Inara requested as she exited Rivers room.

River grinned at Jayne, "Scrambled brains, huh, is that a proper medical diagnosis doctor?"

Jayne smiled down at the tiny woman in his arms, his eyes traveled down her body, he chuckled as her nipples hardened and pushed out against her shirt under his gaze.

River lifted her hand to Jayne's cheek and lifted his gaze back up to hers.

In a voice gone scratchy Jayne asked "So where do you want these?"

Without taking her eyes off of his River moved the curtain aside and waved at the pallet on the floor. Lowering River down onto the pallet along with the bedding, Jayne once again looked into Rivers eyes.

Jayne wondered what in the hell this woman was doing to him, she drove him insane, one minute he wanted her off the ship forever, the next he could not imagine life without her. She made him laugh and saw things in him that no one else did, worse she made him see them too, hell she even made chess fun.

He wanted her in a way he never wanted another woman, he like his women knowledgeable, they knew what they liked and how to ask for it, preferably blonde with huge tits and a bit on the taller side so they could accommodate his larger size.

He knew she would be a tight and hot but she would be too small to take all of him, where was the fun in that. Innocence had never been his thing, pissing people off and killing them was more his style.

Rivers quiet "Jayne" cut through his thoughts, he could see the questions in her dark eyes, leaning down he captured her lips with his.

Her lips were pure sweet innocence, they tasted better than they had any right to, and he wanted to drown into her kiss. The scent of cinnamon surrounded his senses when his lips his tongue parted her lips to explore her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, at Rivers low moan, Jayne slowly released her lips.

"Think you'll remember that one?" he asked before rising and exiting the shuttle, leaving River dazed with passion on the pallet.

Jayne slapped Simon on the shoulder with a "hi doc" he moved past him, Simon stared after Jayne in shock. A smiling and whistling Jayne had Simon very scared there was something just not right in the verse.


	4. Prodigal Son

Wash nestled Serenity in a small ravine, as they were coming in to land they had flown over a neat little homestead. River pointed out the main ranch house, the bunkhouse and what Jayne's family called the 'old house', this was the original home built by Jayne's father when he had come to Liberty's second moon. As Wash powered down the ship, they saw a buckboard with two women and a man approach the ship.

"That's Jayne's Ma, and Matty and Amie" River said as she bounced up in down in excitement. "Jayne doesn't know we are going to see his family, I can't wait to see his face." She rushed out of the cockpit, boots ringing on the ladder as she scrambled down, her running steps faded into the rear of the ship.

The cargo ramp opened smoothly, two of the folks in the buckboard searching for a face they had not seen in nineteen years, the other who only knew him by his infrequent letters home.

Jayne was not looking out over the ramp as it lowered, he had turned to see why River was making so much noise, he could feel her excitement over her surprise, the fact the surprise was for him filtered through.

Hearing a woman cry his name he spun toward the opening, it was his ma, she was crying, Matty was helping her down from a buckboard at the base of a cargo ramp. Jayne froze in shock, when he had left; he never thought he would see his family again. He was in such shock that he never felt River come up beside him, her small cool hand slipped under his jacked to rub at his lower back.

"Go on, I think nineteen years is too long." She whispered, vainly trying to push him forward, as immovable as a mountain Jayne stood rooted in place.

"Jayne is that you son?" the tiny ginger haired woman in the pressed calico dress called out, shading her eyes with one hand and holding out the other. Hearing her voice broke the paralysis that held Jayne, he ran down the ramp, he lifted his ma in a hug and swung her around, starting to laugh. The crew looked on shocked, this was not a side of Jayne they had even known existed. River simply smiled and nodded as she quietly moved down the ramp towards the buckboard, "and so the healing continues" she stated.

Once the Cobb family reunion slowed down long enough for Jayne, Matty and their Ma to stop hugging each other long enough to have other voices intrude. Jayne looked up, into Rivers face, she was perched on the buckboard seat looking down at the three family members.

"Thanks" he told her gruffly, he looked down at his Ma, who he still had his arm around, "Ma this is".

"I know who this is, Jayne" Mrs. Cobb told her son, "this is your Pixie Girl, River" She smiled and reached her arms up to River in the buckboard. "Come and give me a hug Pixie, you look about done in" With a grin River hopped off the buckboard and leaned into the hug.

Matty punched his brother in the arm, "You know you can never keep anything from Ma Jayne. This is my wife Amie" Jayne stumbled through the introduction to his sister in law and introducing the remaining crew to his family.

"It is so nice to meet you all, Jayne has told me a bit about you, but like most sons he doesn't write home often enough to suit his mother. Please everyone my name is Thomasina, but call me Tommy." Tommy announced to the crew after they were all introduced, "be welcome in my home, my hearth is yours" she continued in an age-old welcome.

Simon had been looking at Matty while the introductions were being made; walking over he started to ask Matty a few questions.

Amie jumped up off the buckboard seat "You're a doctor, you can help Matty can't you?" she asked. "Matty won't go to the local doctor, calls him a quack."

At Matty's protest that he was fine, Jayne turned to his brother, slapping Simon on the back, a slap that sent Simon a few steps forward, he declared "The doc will fix you right up, he know what he's doin. It's just his manners need work."

Matty agreed to let Simon try to find out what was wrong, and Amie would not leave her husbands side. Plans were made so that Matty and Amie would spend the night on Serenity with Simon and dinner would be ferried over from the house for them.

Everyone found space on the buckboard with Jayne, River and Tommy occupying the front seat. With every shift and bump of the buckboard Jayne could feel River's soft form press against him, her scent filled his head, he could feel the heat pooling in his groin, when River placed her hand on his thigh to brace herself he thought he might lose it then and there. He called on every bit of will power he possessed. 'Gorram it' he thought, he shouldn't be lusting after a girl who was half his age.

River smiled to herself, by constantly being in touch with his mind Jayne was no longer afraid she was going to kill everyone aboard Serenity, and it had allowed his feelings to flow through.

He tuned back into the conversation going on around him in an effort to take his mind off the heat in his groin.

"My family was not very happy with me when I announced I was going to marry Mathias." Tommy was telling the crew the story of her and his father Jayne had heard this story many times before as a child, "My father worried that he was almost twice my age, my mother worried he was not of the same social standing and my brother worried because Mathias was so big." She flashed a wicked grin; "I didn't understand what my brother was worried about until my wedding night."

The crew erupted in laughter; Jayne shocked "Ma" simply setting them off even harder.

Back at the ranch house Tommy had laid out a feast, there were sweet potatoes, roast beef and three kinds of pie for dessert. Everyone ate their fill and Mal and Jayne brought supper out to Serenity for Simon, Matty and Amie, being uncomfortable leaving Simon out at the ship overnight Mal opted to stay with them.

Wash and Zoe were delighted to hear that they would have the old house to themselves for as long as the crew was at the ranch, Book along with Simon and Mal as soon as they returned were put up in the bunkhouse. Kaylee was put into the empty housekeepers cabin, and Tommy put River in the main house with her. Jayne of course had his old room back.

River explored the room she had been given, it was a young girls room, a girl on the verge on womanhood. The room had a sense of aloneness, as if the person it belonged to no longer was there. Suddenly River knew whom the room belonged, to Jayne's sister Timmie, River had seen memories of Timmie in Jayne's memories when he dreamed of his sister. River enjoyed those dreams; she would sit outside Jayne's bunk and just feel the dreams as they unfolded.

She searched for a door she knew was there; it was hidden behind a curtain, River giggled softly as she pushed open the door. She wanted to see what Jayne was like as a boy. River prowled around the room running her fingers over the surfaces of the furniture, she leaned down to look at what was contained within a small bookcase, surprised to find it full of books. Looking closer at the titles, she smiled, the books were mostly well-thumbed tomes on guns, the history, the care and there was also books of famous gunslingers, River pulled one from the shelf. Curling up on the bed she snuggled down in the quilt and started to read.

Jayne quietly let himself into the sleeping house, the excitement of the day combined with the half bottle of whiskey he shared with Mal before he left Serenity had left him tired out, he just wanted to hit his bed and go to sleep, thank goodness he knew his way through the house.

He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow they had to bring the cattle down from the far pastures to wean and brand the calves. A chore Matty had not been up to in his current state, though Jayne was assured by the Doc that his brother was going to be alright he still worried about him.

As quietly as he could Jayne went into his room, he pulled off his shirt and pants and left them in a pile on the floor. With a groan he slid under the crisp blue sheets, they smelled of sunshine and childhood, getting settled in he started to drop off to sleep. He noticed his bed was shaking, what the hell as far as he knew Liberty's second moon was stable, they did not have earthquakes. Sitting up he realized that the movement was coming from the end of his bed.

He whipped back the quilt prepared to hit whatever was hidden, it took a moment to process that it was River, it was her shivering that was causing his bed to shudder so.

"Pixie, what the hell is goin on?" Jayne was not exactly sure what he should do, pulling an unresisting River into his arms, he registered that she seemed to be freezing.

"Cold, so cold, the blue freezes" River said between chattering teeth. Jayne caught glimpses from River of what he recognized as a hospital, there were shiny medical instruments in the front of her memories and the rooms were freezing cold.

"Shh, Pixie, your safe here" Jayne rubbed his hand over River, her dress was soaking wet from here fear sweat. "Here come on lets get you out of this" Jayne moved to get out of the bed.

River grabbed onto Jayne, "No, don't go" she cried he was the only thing keeping the memories at bay.

"Hush, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna get my shirt for you" River nodded and released her death grip.

Jayne slowly reached down to the pile of clothes on the floor, after grabbing the shirt, he started to pull up on River's dress. "Ok Pixie you have to give me some help here, we have to get this dress off ya."

"Thank you, Jayne" River whispered as he slowly peeled the dress off her head, she was not wearing anything underneath, and her body glowed white in the moonlight. "I know you hate to have to help"

"Hush, Pixie, lets just get ya into this and then we'll get you warmed up huh" Jayne shushed River, he needed to get her covered up, he felt an need to take care of this girl, to make sure she was safe.

"You make me feel safe, Jayne" River laid her head down on his chest to better hear his heart beat, his heat slowly seeped into her, she could feel the cold drain away back into memory where it belonged.

Jayne pulled the sheet up over both of them and curled his arms around River, he knew he should be getting his mother or Kaylee to help but he felt reluctant involve anyone else. Slowly both fell into a deep sleep, their arms wrapped around each other as if neither could let the other go.


	5. Horses, Hotsprings & Ghosts

Inara had gone down to Liberty in her shuttle to visit a friend and was not expected back for another ten days.

Kaylee was able to take over the homestead chores, as she had grown up with chickens, ducks and a garden River opted to help Kaylee. The girls had a grand time weeding the garden and fixing anything mechanical that needed fixing.

"So River, how are things between you and Jayne?" looking over River saw Kaylee intently studying a patch of peas.

"I don't know what you mean, Jayne and I are simply friends," River replied.

Kaylee gave up the pretense of weeding the pea patch and sat down in the tilled soil to study her friend, "River Tam, I happen to know for a fact that you haven't slept in your bed for the past two nights." A sudden thought struck Kaylee, her hands flew up to cover her mouth, "Sweetie, I am so stupid sometimes, you were having nightmares weren't you. That's why you haven't been sleeping."

"He stops them better than Simons drugs ever could" River said softly, "I know I am safe when I can hear his heart beat." She looked at her friend imploringly; River had nothing to compare her feelings to.

Kaylee laughed in delight, at Rivers look of confusion, "Sweetie, River there aint a woman in the verse that would say a man she felt that way with was just her friend. Honey you have gone and fallen in love with Jayne Cobb." With that Kaylee grabbed her friend in a hug.

Since both Zoe and Wash, had never been on a farm or ranch before Book took them under his wing and had them help him make soap, a very smelly dirty process.

"Lamby Toes remind me again why I am doing this instead of juggling geese for my supper?" Wash inquired of his wife as he stirred the large vat of animal fat and lye.

"Because Tommy needs soap and not bruised geese," with a soft smile Zoe reserved for her husband she promised, "I'll make it up to you later."

Book enjoyed watching the couple interact, they seemed so dissimilar on the surface, yet their love for each other was apparent to any who watched them for a time. He smiled softly at their banter.

Matty, Amie, Mal and Simon returned to the homestead the day after the crew of Serenity landed on the ranch. Matty simply needed a broad antibiotic and complete bed rest; Simon had diagnosed a nasty form of pneumonia that Matty had left untreated for to long.

After hearing a few stories over the meals of how the crew rotated all duties including making dinner, and how Simon fared so spectacularly badly at it, Tommy decided to teach him how to cook. So Simon spent his days going between Matty's bedside and the kitchen.

The first couple of days everyone was busy from sunup to sundown catching up on the chores that had gone undone for so long on the ranch. Mal and Jayne of course both understood what needed to be done without being told, they went out at sunup to round up the cattle from the far pastures.

Jayne was sitting on the side of his bed holding a much-loved doll in his hands; he could hear Matty and Amie in the master bedroom above him. It seemed so strange to be back in his child hood room; he kept expecting his sister to walk in.

"You still think about her every day don't you," River said as she walked through the door that connected Timmie 's room to Jayne's.

"No, don't hide from me" River sat beside Jayne; she reached behind him and picked up the doll that he had hid there at the sound of her voice.

"I know you didn't say anything to your mother when she put me in Timmie's room, but I was wondering how you felt about it." River asked quietly looking down at the doll in her hands.

Jayne's large hand closed around Rivers, "No, I think Timmie would have liked you, it's alright." His thumb rubbed over Rivers hand, coming to a decision he stood pulling River up with him "Come on"

Jayne paused long enough in his mad rush through the house to let his Ma know that they were going out, and probably wouldn't be back for dinner. Tommy nodded and said she would leave two plates on the warmer for them.

Towing River behind him, Jayne went to the stables; he quickly saddled a horse, as he was about to catch a second one for River when she spoke up.

"I have never ridden a horse in my life" Jayne looked over at her, River looked sheepish in admitting that there was something she couldn't do. Jayne simply shrugged and lifted her onto the saddled horse, he very quickly mounted behind her and showed River how to hang onto the horn of the saddle for stability.

They moved out of the yard, River tried to figure out how to move, just as she went forward, the saddle horn came up to meet her stomach, as she moved backward her head slammed into Jayne's chin.

"Gorram it," Jayne wrapped an arm around River's middle pulling her tight against him, "Relax, and flow with the horses movements and maybe you won't kill me."

River could feel Jayne's thighs flexing as the horse moved beneath them, his arm was a band around her, the weight of his hand on her hip caused her to forget she was on a horse and she unconsciously relaxed into Jayne's heat.

River found the rhythm of the horses pace soothing, the clop of his hooves on the ground a counter point to Jayne's heartbeat under her ear. As she relaxed even further her mind flowed open connecting with Jayne's on an even deeper level than before.

Memories of Jayne's childhood rolled over River, she saw him racing his colt across the prairie grasses, Timmie dancing in the moonlight with her first beau, who had asked her to dance even after Jayne threatened to beat him into the ground. River was caught up in hot dusty days of branding cattle; warm nights spent swimming in the pool of the bend of the river. A whole life swept over her in moments, both good and bad memories flowed to the surface as Jayne allowed himself to remember his child hood.

River thought of her own child hood, a life of privilege yes, she remembered the nurse, telling her to go to sleep, being careful when she said goodbye to her parents, not being allowed to hug them in case she messed up the outfit. There were good times, when Simon read her bedtime stories, or they would have pillow fights till the pillows exploded in a cloud of feathers.

Jayne hugged River to him in silent sympathy when the memories of her distant parents came from her. He had lost his father when he was fifteen to a enraged bull, but he had never been afraid of hugging his father.

Jayne started talking, "we were always Jayne and Timmie, then it was J and T, finally Ma just shortened it to JT, where one of us was the other was sure to be. Timmie was always full of life. She found the good in everything; Timmie never saw the bad in anyone. Which was why it was so hard to accept what happened to her." Jayne paused, "I killed the man who was responsible, but it felt like nothin'."

River felt Jayne's grief roll up and engulf the both of them; she knew that Jayne had never cried for his twin's death, he had never finished grieving for her. For Jayne, every day was the day Timmie died.

Jayne pulled the horse up in front of a bunch of brush; he dismounted and lifted River off the horse. He moved off into the brush almost in a trance, forgetting the horse, River everything.

River followed slowly, getting her land legs back, as she moved through the brush she realized there was a small spring in front of a cave, the scene was idyllic. River realized this was the scene where many of Jayne's memories of Timmie were located. River moved into the cave, she knew Jayne was somewhere in front of her.

Suddenly, everything slammed into River; she did not have enough breath left to scream. The smell of wood smoke, the pain of her broken cheekbone, the stinking form grunting over her as she felt herself being ripped in two. The dull thud of fists hitting flesh and the flashes of pain moments following, a scream ripped through the darkness of the cave. It was inhuman, a high keening of an animal in so much pain they could no longer exist, but their bodies would not die.

Jayne cursed, he as he saw River fall to the ground and lie still, he could no longer feel her at the edge of his conscious as he had become so used to over the last few weeks. He lifted her into his arms, she was cold, as cold as death, her breathing was so shallow Jayne was not sure if River was actually breathing for a moment.

He carried her to the back of the cave; he laid her down on a pocket of sand and built up a fire from the wood placed in a niche in the wall. The wood was old and caught quickly; Jayne ran out to the horse and grabbed the canteen of the saddle along with the poncho tied on the back of the saddle. Running back into the cave, he cursed his stupidity on bringing River out so far from the ranch house. River was moaning when he got back to where she lay, he gathered her into his arms.

"Come on Bao Bei, come back, your gonna be alright" River seemed to calm a bit at the sound of his voice, so Jayne took heart, maybe she would be ok.

He wrapped the poncho around River, and tried to get a bit of water between her clenched teeth. The water spilled into her hair and down her neck, River slowly rose out of the haze of memories that engulfed her. She could hear Jayne speaking nonsense to her, and calling her name.

Slowly awareness returned to River's face, Jayne could see her focusing on him not on whatever had caused her to fall back into one of her fits.

'Wasn't a fit' River thought, totally unaware that she had picked the thought up from Jayne's mind and that he had not said anything aloud.

"Was to a fit" Jayne retorted, "I saw you fall..wait a minute, you didn't say that out loud did you!"

"Say what" River asked as she slowly sat up, she put a hand to her head, it felt like the horse had kicked her, or maybe Jayne punched her again.

"Only did it that one time cause you pulled a knife first" Jayne retorted, "Get outa my Gorram head" he yelled.

"I'm not in your gorram head Jayne, you are picking up from me for a change" River yelled in return, wincing as the yelling cut through her brain like a knife.

With a curse Jayne jerked River into his arms, he kissed her lips plundering their depths like he would never have a chance at them again.

River felt the desire take her up like a tidal wave; Jayne's passions were just below the surface at the best of times, now they surged to the fore.

"Not here" River pushed at Jayne's chest, "Not here" she repeated, "You need to do something else here"

Shaking River rose and left the cave, leaving Jayne sitting by the fire. She knew that he was just using her as an excuse to not remember what happened to Timmie.

River moved outside, she captured the horse and tied him to a branch; horses were much smarter than cows she noted. River finally noticed a small spring hidden behind a rock cropping, going over she realized it was a hot spring. Gleefully she peeled off her clothes and stepped naked into the warm water the smell of sulfur stung her nose.

"My dear bother is an idiot when it comes to women" a voice behind River's head announced. Turning to look River spotted a tall young woman, with brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "You don't seem surprised to see me here." The young woman continued as she moved around the edge of the pool and sat down.

"There are more thing on heaven and earth Horatio than mankind has dreamed of" River quoted, "I have come to accept the unacceptable, therefore you are here" with a shrug River smiled at the young woman.

Timmie's spirit nodded, "You're not what I expected Jayne to bring home to Ma" she said with a grin.

"What cause I'm not blonde, busty or of easy virtue" River quipped with a return grin.

"Oh, noticed that did you? Yes, brother dear was always a tad predictable, you'll be good for him I think" With a smile Timmie disappeared.

Jayne's startled yell broke the silence as River floated in the warm water, she could feel the water caressing her as a lover might. She started to run her hands over her skin, her breasts felt heavy as her fingers circled her nipples, River caressed her arms, legs, face wherever she could reach, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin.

Standing she cupped the warm water and let it run down her throat, over her breasts down to the juncture of her thighs. The water intoxicated and tickled as it flowed down her body.

The sun shone warmly on her skin, making her feel decadent and wanton, River lifted her hair off her skin and allowed it to flow back down, and she shivered at the sensation. Every nerve in her body was alive to the sensations around her, the water, the sun, the breeze her own hands.

Slowly her hands moved across her body, a low moan escaped her throat as her fingers found the seam in the juncture of her thighs, sliding a finger across she thought of Jayne's hands and how hot and large they were, a burst of wetness appeared between her thighs and her nipples hardened even further.

That is how Jayne found her, standing in the hot pool, like a wood nymph from some fairy story. Her body gilded by the sun, flushed pink by the passions sweeping her body. He could feel his cock spring to attention instantly, he had dreamed of her exactly like this so many times when he had brought himself to the edge and over.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the pool behind River, he reached around and placed his hands over hers. River moaned and leaned into Jayne the feel of his heat further inflaming her senses. She could feel his cock pressing into her, she marveled at its heat and size, she wanted it, and she wanted it now.

Jayne held her firmly pinned facing forward, he wanted to finish what she had started, his fingers found her nipples and slowly rolled them between his fingers. A hand slid down to the juncture of Rivers thighs, his fingers found her heat, and she was wet, soaking.

With a moan of longing River parted her thighs; her hips rolled asking Jayne to finish. "Easy Pixie, you'll get there," he breathed into her ear.

His fingers explored the edges of her, before dipping into the honey and spreading it around, with a gasp and her hips bucking River exploded all over his hand, Jayne held his hand over her mound, helping her to flow into her first orgasm. Her legs gave way, they could no longer hold her up.

Jayne picked River up and laid her on the edge of the pool, leaning over he kissed her, tasting her mouth, before running his lips over her collar bone, biting and sucking as he went. His mouth found her breasts sucking gently, River gasped out his name as the heat that had been released started to circle tighter again.

For the first time Jayne wanted to take his time, he did not want to seek his own release; he wanted to pleasure his woman until she couldn't move. He wanted to hear her scream his name, and beg for him to touch her.

River squirmed as Jayne's tongue moved across her breasts, her hands moved to touch his body, her legs wrapped around his hips, urging him forward. Jayne grinned as he moved down Rivers stomach, River let out a long moan as his lips and tongue found her honeyed center.

She had never felt anything like it before in her life, the heat coiled tighter as his tongue lapped slowly, when his fingers entered her River thought she was going to die from the pleasure it brought her. She fisted her fingers in Jayne's hair as she felt another orgasm building through her; he quickened the pace of his fingers and reached up to pinch her nipples.

River yelled his name as she came apart in his arms; Jayne drank in her liquid fire as her body trembled. Slowly, Jayne kissed his way back up River's body, the head of his cock poised in her wetness, he slowly stroked himself against her, he could feel the precum slip out as his control was on its edge.

Slowly he pushed into River, her heat gathered tightly around him, he groaned she felt so right, River wrapped her legs around Jayne's waist and pulled him into her, and suddenly he was buried to the hilt.

He pulled out slowly, grimacing as the cool air hit him, before sliding back in all the way, he was astonished, there was only one other woman he had known that could take his full length.

Jayne took advantage of the fact that he could reach Rivers breasts, he stroked the gilded skin, ran his fingers along their edges, Rivers ragged moans pushing him nearer the edge, but he wanted to feel her come around him.

River rolled her hips, the heat was coiling again and she knew Jayne could make it go away, she wanted him to slide faster the friction and feeling of him within her exquisite. She reached up and ran her hands over his chest; she sucked on Jayne's fingers when he ran them over her mouth.

Jayne gritted his teeth and tried to retain his ragged control, suddenly he could hold back no longer, his pace quickened thrusting deeper and faster, River met each thrust.

They could feel each other, they were each other, their bodies and minds were one as they raced to the edge of the abyss, and they fell over the edge. They were stars exploding in the black; their light lit a million worlds.

Slowly River came back into herself, she looked up into Jayne's face as their labored breathing slowed, Jayne looked down at River in awe, this small woman had changed his world and he was not sure if he liked that fact.

Unsure of how to handle this new development, Jayne said "We should be getting back to the house" He got up and rinsed off in the hot pool before getting dressed, he ignored River as she dressed and crossed to the horse.

They rode back to the ranch house in silence, Jayne felt himself relax as River fell asleep in his arms, and she wouldn't want to talk.

Jayne brought the horse to a halt in front of the stable, the stiffening of his body and his curse brought River out of her light doze.

Simon's voice ripped through the night "Where in the hell have you been?"

Jayne dismounted slowly, knowing that handing over to her brother was the easiest thing to do, but feeling reluctant to do so. Before he could answer River's voice rang out "Jayne took me to meet his sister and I learned to ride at the same time."

Jayne quickly stifled a laugh at the thought of what River learned to ride.

"Simon," River continued as she slid from the horse "It really is none of your business what I choose to do, I am not hurting myself or anyone else. I am tired and sore and I am going to bed" River snapped, "make yourself useful Simon and put the horse to bed"

River was thankful the horse was between her and Simon as her legs gave out when they touched the ground, if it weren't for Jayne she would have ended up sitting on the ground. As Simon moved to take River from Jayne, her glare stopped him in his tracks, "Jayne has been kind enough to treat me as an adult human being, and you Simon are on my short list of people I do not care for this evening. Jayne, would you mind escorting me home?"

As Simon stood there stunned by his sisters outburst Jayne scooped River into his arms and carried her to the house. Jayne deposited River on the inside of the door, without a word he turned and left.


	6. Rivers' Dead

The next day Simon and Tommy were in the kitchen making lunch, everyone else was out at the corrals where the ranch calves were being branded.

"You really don't like my son much do you" It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact, Tommy looked over at Simon, but he kept his head down and continued to knead the biscuit dough.

"I like Matty, he is a really nice person," Simon replied deliberately misunderstanding which son Tommy was speaking about.

"Oh don't go playing dumb with me Simon, I don't appreciate it." Tommy went over to the stove to stir the soup simmering there.

"Jayne is a strong man, he knows his own mind and will run over anyone who gets in his way." She looked the young doctor over critically, "Your just the type to make him mad just by breathing"

"That's just what I don't understand," Simon cried out, "Jayne seems to think that beating people up is a sure way to make friends."

He threw his hands in the air, covering himself with flour. "I admit things did not go well when we first met, but I tried to be polite to him."

Simon went back to the biscuit dough, as he rolled out the dough he told Tommy about all the things that had happened since he first stepped into Serenity's cargo hold. As he told Tommy about the things that happened, Simon started to see the humorous side of the stories.

Just as Tommy and Simon were about to call everyone for lunch they heard footsteps and Wash teasing his wife about how good Zoë was with ropes.

"You all wash up out there, I don't want any of that dirt in my house." Tommy called out as she placed the big pot of soup on the table.

A huge boom cut across Mal's Yes Ma'am, Zoë, Mal and Book all dived for cover, leaving Kaylee and Wash wondering what was going on. When no further explosions were forthcoming, they reappeared.

Tommy and Simon rushed to the door, they watched as the crew looked around for the source of the explosion.

"About 2 miles that way sir," Zoë said pointing.

Simon looked around "Where is River, has anyone seen River?"

"River and Jayne were going to see his sister," Wash replied, as he tried to spot where his wife was pointing.

Tommy grabbed Wash's arm, "Did you say Jayne was going to see his sister?" the urgency and dread in her voice caught everyone's attention.

Wash nodded, "That's what River said, no wait, she said, Jayne had to take care of his sister or something like that."

"Captain you must go and check on my son please, I think he may have done something, I have a very bad feeling." Tommy collapsed, Wash managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Simon was torn between going after Mal and Zoë to check on River or to stay and look after Tommy. Book took the decision out of his hands, "Go son, we can look after Tommy, River might need you"

Without a word, Mal and Zoë had caught three horses and had them saddled by the time Simon got to the barn.

"Can you keep up?" Mal asked him, nodding grimly Simon grabbed onto the saddle horn, and crawled into the saddle "I'll keep up, Captain."

They raced across the grasslands towards the rising smoke and dust, they found Jayne kneeling in front of a collapsed cave, his hands were red with blood, his face was still as stone.

Simon fell out of the saddle, by grace of luck landing on his feet, he staggered over to Jayne, "Where's my sister!" he yelled. Jayne did not even acknowledge that he even heard Simon.

Mal and Zoë moved slowly toward Jayne, they did not want to startle him, Mal moved around in front of Jayne and squatted down so he could see into Jayne's face, while Zoë pulled Simon back out of the way.

"Jayne, where is River, is she with you?" Mal asked, if he had not been watching Jayne's face he knew he would not have heard his reply, "She's gone, she ran into the cave before it blew, I tried Mal, I tried to get her out but then it collapsed."

Simon saw the answer on Mal's face, he lunged at Jayne, managing to get his hands around the bigger mans throat.

Mal and Zoë finally managed to pry Simon off of Jayne who had not even tried to defend himself.

"Zoë take Simon back to the house, Jayne and I'll walk back." Mal instructed, he helped to get a sobbing Simon onto the back of the horse and watched them ride away.

"So where did you hide River?" Mal asked, turning to look at Jayne.

Jayne's face fell, "what gave it away? I thought I did pretty damn good, fooled the doc didn't I"

"Yeah, Jayne you did a really great job," Mal replied, the man was worse than a child some times. "So where is she?"

River walked around the hedge that hid the hot spring from view, "I am right here Captain."

"Now why in the hell would you two, decide to blow up a cave without telling anyone." Mal roared glaring at the two culprits in front of him.

"Captain, it was my idea," River started,

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Mal bit out "The crazy girl had a plan"

"Mal, that's not called for," Jayne growled.

River stepped forward and laid a hand on Jayne's arm

"Captain you have every right, but I need you to convince Simon that he must notify our family of my death immediately."

As Mal continued to glare at the pair of them River grabbed Mal's arm, "Captain, Simon MUST contact them by tomorrow or it will be to late."

Mal blew out a breath as River's earnest plea broke through his anger, "You two go back to the boat and wait." Turning to Jayne Mal growled "You I'll deal with later."

Mal stalked over to Jayne's horse, mounting he rode off to deal with the mess his two loose cannons had left him with this time. As he moved the horse into a lope a grin broke out, but damn if Jayne didn't know how to make a decent explosion.

River and Jayne mounted the cargo ramp, hot, sweaty and foot sore.

"He could have at least let us have the horse." Jayne grumbled as he punched the cargo ramp close button. River darted to the middle of the bay, throwing her head back and her arms out she spun around. She could feel Serenity welcoming her back.

Jayne ignored her as he crossed to the ladder leading to the crew quarters, he disappeared through the hatchway, missing the thoughtful look River threw at his back.

'Think I would learn, the Gorram girl is nothing but trouble, Mal was gonna kill him, hell the doc would probably use all those shiny things in the infirmary to make his life a living hell, and definitely would never patch him up again after this stunt.' Jayne thought as he dunked his head under the hot water in the shower, 'OK the sex was great, but she was definitely more trouble than getting his dick wet was worth.'

With his head under the water he did not hear River enter the shower stall, Jayne jumped in shock as her cold naked body slid against his back, slamming his head against the shower nozzle.

"Gorramit Girl, what the hell you think your doin? Your nothing but trouble, git the hell away from me," Jayne roared, wincing in pain he did not notice the look on River's face as she ran out. After checking to be sure he wasn't bleeding, shit now he would have to go and apologize to River, but first he was going to finish his shower.

Jayne followed his nose to the mess, where to his surprise and delight a candle lit dinner was laid out on the table. His mouth watered at the sight of roast chicken, real potatoes and all the trimmings, a bottle of wine was open and sitting in the middle of the table. A note was propped up against the glass

Jayne,

Start without me, Enjoy 

River

'Huh, maybe I won't have to apologize after all.' Jayne sat down and dug into the food, 'What do you know the girl can cook.' He finished off dinner and most of the wine before he noticed that River still had not joined him.

Jayne moved through Serenity searching for her, as he bounced off the wall for the second time in many minutes, 'Wine was has more kick than I thought' crossed Jayne's mind. He went down into Rivers bunk, there was a square of paper so white it seemed to glow, reaching for it he read,

Jayne,

By the time you read this I will be on my way. I used to read this hackneyed saying that if you loved something you would set it free. I never understood it until now. 

Live Free, Jayne

Always in All ways yours River

While still puzzling out whatever River was trying to say Jayne fell into a drugged sleep, which is how Mal and Zoë found him the next morning.

"Goddammit Jayne, I can't leave you alone for five minutes." Mal bellowed as he pulled the big man from River's bunk, relieved to see that Jayne appeared to be fully dressed. After the night he had with Simon, he did not want to deal with any thing else.

Zoë stuck her head in the hatch, "Rivers gone, she left you a note sir."

Cursing Mal reached for the note,

Captain,

By the time you read this I will be on my way.

I am taking the shuttle and will leave it with Ian Mackie, he has a job for Serenity.

Don't bother to try and find me you will not be successful for eight months anyway, I am leaving notes for the rest of the family, and I will be in contact.

Please take care of Jayne and Simon

Love you Captain Daddy River

Everyone felt the loss of River, even though she had left notes for each of them letting them know that she would contact them and River asked them to please take care of Jayne, Simon and Mal.


	7. Birthday Surprise

A/N: It had been my original intention to upload the story as it had been originally submitted to the Firefly Glow Archive, but I reread the last chapter and realized I didn't like it.

So it is now up to you, how do you think the story should finish?

standard disclaimers apply, Now on with the story

* * *

It had been eight and a half long dreary months since River had slipped away from Serenity. Everyone missed her laugh and funny observations about people, the ship seemed smaller somehow.

After Ian Mackie's business took them from Liberty to Holden's Planet, there River had been and gone but not before she had set up another deal and left letters for everyone.

They all looked forward to Rivers letters; they not only assured the crew that she was safe and well, but she always had something interesting to tell them. Unfortunately her stories never gave them enough of a clue to try and find her.

Jayne was usually first off the boat and fastest at getting the cargo off, so he could grab his letter and return to his bunk to read it. River always made sure to have a little something in the letter just for him, sometimes it was a new move for their chess game, he had Simon take over for River, or a book she thought he wood like. Jayne was working his way through the history of the colt revolver.

At every planet fall they heard rumors of this singing and dancing sensation called Tyler Waters, Kaylee was always mad because they always just missed her show.

"An she never takes all her clothes off, Tyler is funny and pretty and her shows are always packed." Kaylee said in a rush, "Cap'n can we go, please, it would be just shiny. Lestor said that River, I mean Pixie left the ticket for us. And it is Jayne's birthday, can we go please?"

Mal could never resist Kaylee especially when she wanted something so simple, "Sure Mei Mei we're all goin"

Kaylee gave Mal a quick hug "I love my captain" before running off to tell the rest of the crew of their night out.

Mal went looking for Jayne, he was pretty sure he knew where he would find him.

Jayne sat in his bunk rereading the letter that River had left for him at this last stop; he was surprised at how much he missed her, her laughter, her imagination and how she saw something in him that no one else saw.

He actually had not had another woman since River had left, the one time he had tried with the whore, he felt sick and dirty and couldn't take it any further.

It did not help that River kept writing bits and pieces in her letters of that afternoon at the hot spring, just enough to get him off when he was alone in his bunk at night. It also did not help that he could still feel her on the edge of his mind, and the dreams at night were enough to make even the Shepard want to get a blowjob.

Mal stuck his head into Jayne's bunk when the hatch opened, "We're goin into town tonight, no one is stayin home"

"Aw Mal, I don't feel"

"Don't even start Jayne, we are all goin" Mal slammed the hatch shut.

The men were all gathered in the cargo hold waiting for the women to emerge from Inara's shuttle where they had been ensconced for most of the afternoon.

"Ladies as usual you look lovely" Book stated as he noticed the women descending the stairs.

Simon's eyes were only for Kaylee, who was wearing a simple cream dress that fell from two slim straps off her shoulders "wow" was all he managed to say.

As Wash moved forward to hold his hand out to his wife, he eyed the dress that seemed to be made up of ribbon, thin red ribbon wrapped around her body. "I agree with Simon, Wow," Wash spun his wife in a circle, "I do so love pretty packages wrapped up in ribbon, Christmas came early this year."

Laughing Zoë leaned into Wash "Later husband, I must say you clean up nicely yourself." Wash for a change was wearing a plain blue shirt instead of one of his Hawaiian shirts, "I must say the tie is a nice touch husband."

Wash looked down at his tie which sported bright yellow and red parrots, "It is isn't' it." Zoë laughed and gave her husband a kiss, he would not be Wash without something that screamed bad taste.

Inara walked over to Mal and straightened his collar, "Wow" she whispered with a smile.

"With his witty repartee you can see why Simon was in the top three percent of his class," Mal replied, with a look of appreciation at Inara, who as usual looked elegant and beautiful.

"If we are done disparaging my compliments," Simone said with a grin, "we should go, we do not want to be late."

Jayne's gruff voice came from the doorway, "Let's get this show on the road." He led the way out of Serenity, remembering his manners he held the door of the waiting transport for the women.

"Oh it's so shiny," Kaylee breathed as the stepped out at the theatre. The lights sparkled and the doorman intimidated anyone who dared to come to close to the velvet rope, the line of people waiting to get in stretched around the corner.

The doorman was as dark as his suit, his voice was a deep rumble as he released the velvet rope and greeted everyone, "Good evening Ambassador, Captain. Welcome Doctor, Ms Frye, Shepard, Mr. and Mrs. Warren a pleasure to see you"

With and elegant flick of his wrist, he motioned a woman forward "Nyli will see you to your box."

With a slight bow "Please follow me" the young woman led the way into the lobby of the theatre.

Mal had not missed the fact that the doorman had not greeted Jayne and in fact threw a glare at his back, leaning he whispered in Inara's ear "It seems that Jayne's reputation has preceded us."

Kaylee admired the décor as the moved through the lobby, "look Captain, Inara they have floating chandeliers just like at that fancy ball we went to"

Nyli who had taken the Shepard's arm overheard Kaylee's comments "Ms Tyler is very pleased on how everything turned out. She said that a friend had told her about chandeliers just like those and since her friend had so admired them Ms Tyler had to have them for the lobby of the Moulin. Ms Tyler feels they give a sense of fantasy to the lobby."

Kaylee piped up "Ms Tyler owns this?"

Nyli nodded "Yes, she opened the Moulin about six months ago, we are very pleased to have a reservation list of eighteen months."

As they moved along the corridor, Nyli made sure to point out artwork she felt they might like. Too soon for Kaylee's liking they were shown into a small room with one wall that was a golden velvet curtain.

"Your server this evening will be Kristoff," Nyli announced as a young man stepped forward and bowed. Seeing that the clients were seated and Kristoff was properly serving drinks Nyli excused herself.

Knocking lightly on a door beneath the stage, Nyli once again wondered why the owner and star would choose a far less extravagant dressing room than the other performers. Entering the softly lighted room, Nyli saw that Ms Tyler was behind the dressing screen. "Madame your guests have arrived."

"Thank you Nyli, please bring them up on the monitor for me."

"Certainly Madame" Nyli quickly moved to the lighted dressing mirror, slipping a hidden catch she typed a few commands on the keyboard that was revealed, the mirror changed into a monitor screen.

Leaving quietly as she had entered Nyli slipped out of the office and back upstairs; she did not hear her chief choke back a cry. If Nyli had stayed she would have seen her red haired patron running her fingers over the monitor, over a face Nyli would have recognized, as she had just escorted to the box. Tears ran unchecked down Tyler's face.

"Look Captain my drink has an umbrella, a sword and a bunch of fruit in it." Kaylee's excitement was bubbling through the whole box, leaving none of them unaffected. "What have you got Zoë?" Kaylee leaned over to get a closer look at the poisonous green concoction in Zoë's glass.

"It's called the Pilot's Gambit" Wash announced, "I just had to get a couple of em, how does it taste lamby toes?"

"Limes and mint," Zoë replied after taking a tentative sip, taking a deeper drink "I think I like it, thank you husband." Zoë leaned over and placed a kiss on Wash's cheek.

Going around the table Kaylee found Book was drinking a Monk's Hood, Inara was drinking a sparkling bubbly drink that kept changing colors called Serenity, and Kaylee had managed to talk Simon into a drink called Doctor's Orders that seemed to taste different every time he sipped at it.

Soon dinner was served, everyone joked and laughed and enjoyed their meals, Simon regaled them with a story of how when they were children he and River had been dragged to a theatre very similar to this, but how the food was disastrous, 'the décor was enough to give a warthog a headache', "Rivers description, not mine" Simon noted. The evening had been unendurable, and Simon went on to explain how River had come bouncing into his room at 4:00 in the morning with plans all drawn out on how to make everything better. "This is very much how River's plans looked," Simon noted.

A thoughtful look crossed Mal's face after Simon finished his story.

Kristoff entered with the dessert trolley, shaking Mal out of his line of thought.

"Oooh, dessert" cried Wash.

"The show will be starting in approximately twenty minutes," Kristoff announced, "If you require anything please ring this bell." With that Kristoff left taking the remains of the dinner with him.

Exploring the dessert cart Wash found cigars and port, which he placed on the table, rising Inara asked "Ladies, shall we leave the men to their cigars?"

Watching the women leave Wash wondered aloud "Does anyone else think we are the luckiest men in the verse or is it just me?"

Simon laughed as he handed out cigars and poured drinks all around "A toast" he raised his glass "To the luckiest men in the Verse!"

Just after the women returned, the gold curtain slid aside to reveal a large stage, the lights slowly brightened revealing scantily clad dancers covering the stage, Kaylees "ooh" of appreciation was lost in the music.

Jayne sat in the rear of the box, ignoring the action on the stage, determined to drink as much of this fine port as he could hold.

He felt out of sorts, he had not been sleeping well over the past couple of months, every time he fell asleep he would dream of him having sex with River, the dreams left him hard and aching and awake.

No matter how many times he jerked off it did not seem to help, and it just was not the physical ache it was also the emotional ache that kept him awake most nights.

"And the person everyone has been waiting for…….Tyler Waters" the announcer called, A woman was being lowered over the head of the crowd, on some type of swing, as she passed by the box she let out a peal of laughter. The crowd erupted in a roar, they gave the woman a standing ovation as she started to sing.

No one noticed that Jayne had gone totally white and stared hard at the woman on the swing; jumping to his feet he bolted out of the box.

Jayne quickly moved back the way they came in, he did not have a plan, he figured something would turn up. Looking around he spotted one of the waiters exiting a hidden door.

Walking quickly through the hallways that were clearly not for public use Jayne, made his way to the dressing rooms, thanks to having a map on the wall, he knew exactly where to go.

Moving deeper into the building, he checked the names on the doors as he passed, finally at the end of the hallway he found the name he was looking for, checking the door was unlocked he slipped inside the room to wait.

The door opened a silhouette was outlined in the light from the hallway "Charles, Miranda is doing quite well, but see to it that Amanda keeps up as her understudy. The guests in box's 28, 32 and 45 should be getting complimentary plates of serving 14. I think that is everything; please have my dinner sent down. Thank you"

Charles' "Aye Madame was cut off by the closing of the door.

Leaning back against the door River said, "Quit hiding in the corner Jayne it's not your style"

Jayne drank in the sight of River, she looked good, older and some how more settled. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind "I haven't had sex in eight months"

River burst out laughing, she laughed so hard she sat on the floor tears slid down her face suddenly she was sobbing.

Jayne was unsure of what he should do; crossing the room he picked River up and sat down with her in his lap, he murmured into her hair and rubbed her back in hopes that she would uncurl and say something.

Rivers sobs slowed to hiccups, "Still the same old Jayne, you haven't changed a bit."

Jayne was now totally confused, as long as he lived he would never understand people "Was I sposed to?"

River clambered off his lap, and he noticed that she was not moving with her usual grace, but as she had stepped swiftly behind screen he could not study her movements.

"So how is everyone? Did they all enjoy the dinner and the show?" Sticking her head around the screen she eyed Jayne "You did watch the show?" River asked.

Using the fact there was a knock a t the door to ignore River's last question Jayne moved to open the door. The tall doorman entered pushing a cart, from which he placed dinner on the table.

He handed Jayne a glass of whiskey, along with a hard look "Please give Madame some peace she needs it." With that cryptic remark he turned and left.

"Please ignore Charles he seems to feel that every ones life is to be calm and peaceful"

Spinning around Jayne saw River sitting quietly at the table; she was backlit by the dressing mirror so that he could not quite make out her face as he sat down across from her.

River played with her silverware hoping Jayne would not pick up on how nervous she was, even though she could still feel him at the edge of her conscious she had made a deliberate attempt to keep him away over the past six months.

Clearing her throat River started to say "So how have" just as Jayne started to say the same thing. They looked at each other, unsure of where the other stood, River took a drink of her water.

Clearing his throat Jayne asked, "So you gonna come back to Serenity or what? Kaylee's been kinda missin ya."

Looking down at the table top River played with the silverware "It depends on the answer I get to a question I have to ask a certain person I know, he might refuse."

Jayne frowned, "What questions?"

In a rush River asked "Will You Marry Me?"

"Why would he refuse you, your smart, beautiful own your very own business, he would be an idiot to refuse you." Jayne felt a pain that was worse than any gun shot he had ever taken, River was going to ask some _sishengz_ who didn't deserve her, to marry him.

River looked at Jayne in shock, her mouth fell open, recovering she told him "I think he might refuse because the last thing he said to me was "Your nothing but trouble, git the hell away from me."

"Gorram it why did you run River" Jayne burst out, it was a question that had been eating at him ever since she had left "It wasn't because we fucked was it?"

River laughed bitterly, "leave it to you Jayne Cobb to put it so bluntly, but no it was not because we fucked, as you so crudely put it. I can see this was a bad idea, could you please leave." River rose shaking from the table, and pointed to the door.

Jayne let out a curse he could suddenly see why River was not her graceful self, "Who was it, I'll kill the bastard"

River looked at him in confusion "Kill who?"

"The _qingwa cào de liúmáng_ bastard that got your pregnant that's who" Jayne roared, "I'll kill him for just touchin you"

"Why do you care, you ?" River yelled back at Jayne, to hurt by his description of what she considered one of the most beautiful moments in her life to really register what they were yelling at each other.

"I love you, and no one has the right to touch you"

Dead silence fell between the two combatants, as they both realized exactly what Jayne had said.

"Do you mean it"?

"Your damn right, no one has the right to touch you" Jayne tried to play dumb, to scared of what he had revealed.

River looked up into Jayne's eyes, "No silly do you mean it when you say you love me?" She waited for his answer, either she would be over the moon or, she could not bear to think about the alternative.

"Said it didn't I." Jayne mumbled, "But you still have to let me kill him" He said loudly.

River moved around the table to Jayne's side, "Why would I want the man who just declared his love for me dead?"

It took a moment for Jayne to sort out what River had said, "You mean, Me, You, Us?" It came out rather strangled, right before Jayne fainted out cold.


End file.
